


Yandere Vampire Knight

by Day0835



Category: Dance in the Vampire Bund, Vampire Knight, and more - Fandom, resident evil revelations
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Suicide, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day0835/pseuds/Day0835
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote another story called Vampire Knight and I thought we'll what the heck I said there was going to be yandere but I haven't added it yet to Vampire Knight so ill put it all here WARNING:<br/>LEMON<br/>YURI<br/>But not all will be YURI<br/>And it is also<br/>VARIOUS X DAISY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Called Me Precious

Hey you! why are you not in uniform and why are you out this late breaking the curfew!" Yuki yelled I just got outside and there's already yelling going on

"Yuki-" my eyes grew... i was scared i...remember her.... Daisy.

"Zero... my you've grown up...you tower over me your no longer my sweet little Zero. No now you my precious Zero" She said

"You what are you doing here"

"Fear I can feel your fear I can sense it"Of course you can i was afraid I had lost you... all those years. and I still love you.

Yuki tried to approach her

"Yuki stay back" i growled 

I don't want Yuki touching what belongs to me. 

what am I saying 

"Do you want to kill me my precious Zero" She said "here" She lowered her Komodo to were you could see the area where her heart was.

She should only show me and no one else but me.. 

stop what is she doing to me.

"Go ahead...my precious Zero"

"No...I can't...because I" love you and ill do anything to protect you. and if you ever try to leave me ill cage you up so only I can see you, feel, touch, kiss, abuse, and make love to you. I said in my brain... 

what am I thinking.

"Daisy" damn it Kaname I glared at him how dare he steal her attention even if its only for a second.

"Big brother Kaname" She said what big brother then she and him. 

"Daisy your supposed to be dead" Kaname looked shocked, scared, but most all those emotions were conquered by happiness. 

How dare he!

"D-Daisy" someone said behind me. 

how many more people are going to try to take her away from me. how many I'm I going to have to kill in order to have her all to myself.

"Who would have thought I see all my siblings especially my pathetic older sister Yui." Daisy responded with no emotion in her voice. 

it send shivers through me I love her shes all I need, all I want. I just want to hold her in my arms have her moaning desperately underneath me begging me to go faster, harder, for more. 

I felt my self getting hard just from that thought. 

I want her. 

 

No I need her and I will absolutely have her at all cost.


	2. Anger Yuri warning

....................................................Kaname's point of view....................................................

 

As I was walking back in my dorm room , because of my powerful pure blood hearing I heard moaning...

Rachel? 

That stupid women that always clinging to my Daisy, sister, future lover and wife. 

"Princess! Princess..ahh-ahh..yes lick further touch my breast more..nngg..ahhh..hahaha" 

She screamed as she imagined her doing those things to her.

"Rachel"

Daisy I smirked Rachel's going to get it now my girl is not going to let her off easily.  
I hope.

"Princess did you come because I called you " 

Tch how dare she talk you my future lover in such a manner.

"Princess come here let me fuck you...like the old days were it was just me and you."

The old days what is she talking about fuck her then she's not a-no of course she is a virgin. Why I'm I second guessing this she's practically a child no matter how you look at it her height, weight, size, structure, everything that she is resembles a child that is everything except her mind.

"Rachel" Daisy said in a low emotionless voice as always. What...made her this way.

"Shh" Rachel responded back 

Soon after I hear he sound of ripping cloths, my eyes widened. But I smiled she wouldn't let Rachel touch her she'll kill her I know she will because if she-no I can't think like this. 

" Princess your underwear is still black..just like before." 

Rachel whispered the last part I want to rip her to shreds but if Daisy saw me this way what would she think.

" your wet Princess did seeing me turn you on, was it that you already knew i was going to give you my seed, or was it that your body still remembers me even though we haven't done it lately." 

That was it that was the last straw I stood up I would have teleported into the room but if I did Daisy would have surly figured out that I was listening to their 'conversation'. So in the end I decided to walk over to the dorms into the room.

"Rachel more...ahh...ngh...i want Rachel all I need it Rachel so please more ." I heard Daisy yell this fueled my anger more. 

"My my if you want more my Princess your going to have to beg better than that." 

I heard the sound of someone laying down and not long after kissing.

"Mmhh...please...nngg..put your... ahhh... fingers into me....hahaha.. and ...mmff...fuck me"

The door flew open I saw Daisy's body nude and bare ready to be taken by anyone and everyone. I walked over and took of my coat and covered her. I touched her forehead forcing her to fall into deep slumber I picked her up bridal style and I didn't even bother looking at Rachel the fucking slut. 

Before I could make it half way out Rachel said "you know it's all your fault I'm letting you take her now but I promise you she'll only be with you when we want her to. Because your the fucking asshole who decided that Yuki and Yui were far more important then her but go ahead when she wakes up you can take her as many times as you want but Trip, Virus, me and Hannah are always going to to be the most important things and people in her life. she's not a Virgin because Virus and Trip took all of her firsts." 

After hearing that I walked out of the room and teleported to the front of the night dorms. The doors opened and everyone was standing watching me and my love as I walked in.

All Hungary for her. It's the effect she has on everyone.


	3. Anger Yuri warning

....................................................Kaname's point of view....................................................

 

As I was walking back in my dorm room , because of my powerful pure blood hearing I heard moaning...

Rachel? 

That stupid women that always clinging to my Daisy, sister, future lover and wife. 

"Princess! Princess..ahh-ahh..yes lick further touch my breast more..nngg..ahhh..hahaha" 

She screamed as she imagined her doing those things to her.

"Rachel"

Daisy I smirked Rachel's going to get it now my girl is not going to let her off easily.  
I hope.

"Princess did you come because I called you " 

Tch how dare she talk you my future lover in such a manner.

"Princess come here let me fuck you...like the old days were it was just me and you."

The old days what is she talking about fuck her then she's not a-no of course she is a virgin. Why I'm I second guessing this she's practically a child no matter how you look at it her height, weight, size, structure, everything that she is resembles a child that is everything except her mind.

"Rachel" Daisy said in a low emotionless voice as always. What...made her this way.

"Shh" Rachel responded back 

Soon after I hear he sound of ripping cloths, my eyes widened. But I smiled she wouldn't let Rachel touch her she'll kill her I know she will because if she-no I can't think like this. 

" Princess your underwear is still black..just like before." 

Rachel whispered the last part I want to rip her to shreds but if Daisy saw me this way what would she think.

" your wet Princess did seeing me turn you on, was it that you already knew i was going to give you my seed, or was it that your body still remembers me even though we haven't done it lately." 

That was it that was the last straw I stood up I would have teleported into the room but if I did Daisy would have surly figured out that I was listening to their 'conversation'. So in the end I decided to walk over to the dorms into the room.

"Rachel more...ahh...ngh...i want Rachel all I need it Rachel so please more ." I heard Daisy yell this fueled my anger more. 

"My my if you want more my Princess your going to have to beg better than that." 

I heard the sound of someone laying down and not long after kissing.

"Mmhh...please...nngg..put your... ahhh... fingers into me....hahaha.. and ...mmff...fuck me"

The door flew open I saw Daisy's body nude and bare ready to be taken by anyone and everyone. I walked over and took of my coat and covered her. I touched her forehead forcing her to fall into deep slumber I picked her up bridal style and I didn't even bother looking at Rachel the fucking slut. 

Before I could make it half way out Rachel said "you know it's all your fault I'm letting you take her now but I promise you she'll only be with you when we want her to. Because your the fucking asshole who decided that Yuki and Yui were far more important then her but go ahead when she wakes up you can take her as many times as you want but Trip, Virus, me and Hannah are always going to to be the most important things and people in her life. she's not a Virgin because Virus and Trip took all of her firsts." 

After hearing that I walked out of the room and teleported to the front of the night dorms. The doors opened and everyone was standing watching me and my love as I walked in.

All Hungary for her. It's the effect she has on everyone.


	4. Pain

Warning for slight 'self-harm' and blood.

Also a warning for .

A LEMON!   
GORY LEMON!   
RAPE!

Zero slowly pushes my fingers in, submerging them in his wounds. I don't know how I got here but everything just happened I was just here.

Daisy: "Zero...!"

Zero: "Fufu... Ahh..."

He lets out a pleased sigh while his face warps into a frown. My sunken fingers are covered in lukewarm blood, seeping into the tender flesh below. It's a texture I can't describe. A chill runs down my spine.  
Daisy: "Zero!"  
I shake off Zero's grip and tear my fingers out of his chest.  
Zero: "Ha..."  
Daisy: "...!"  
I shiver... The feeling of it still lingers on my fingers. It was warm, and tender... Zero, covered in blood, brings his forehead to my cheek with a blissful expression. He didn't care about the trivial wounds he sustained with each touch.

Zero: "You're feeling pain too..."

Zero: "I'm glad we can share the same pain...I am fulfilling your wish" He says with a husky voice, and then touches my thigh.

Daisy: "-!?"

He pushes my leg out. This position...with every touch we share a cut submerges. I'm frozen, not from the pain in my thigh, but from the dread of knowing what Zero is planning to do.

Daisy: "No, not that...!"

My voice shakes, making my words fumble. With an almost gentle touch, Zero brushes against my womanhood. My breath is taken away from the piercing pain that runs through me.

Daisy: "Zero, no, sto...!"

Zero: "What I want... Is for you to feel pain and..."

Zero: "... Daisy."

Daisy: "Eek, ahh...! ...Ugh, ahhhhhh!"

... My womanhood is literally being torn apart

I can't register what's happening. I don't want to.

... I just.

Daisy: "Agh... Ugh...!"

The entire lower half of my body feels like it's being burned. And the fire of pain spreads through my blood like poison throughout my body. My vision alternates between flashes of red and black and I'm unable to see anything at all. An intense buzzing invades my ears, as if my body is screaming in pain.

... I thought to myself, that the bodies holding people together were all too fragile.

Daisy: "Irk, urgh... ... Haa... Ah!"

Daisy: "Ah, ah...! Hck, ha..."

Zero: "Fufu...! Ouch... Fufufufu!"

With a jolt, the pain I felt below suddenly reaches my brain. My sight is drowned in a vision of blood. And what's this liquid foaming out of my throat...? I can hear a gushing sound when Zero moves. There is a pool of fluids forming underneath us. I clench my throat; I don't have the willpower to move my head anymore.

Zero: "Daisy...!"

Days : "... Z-Zero... Why-y..."

With his bloodied tongue, Zero licks my throat, exposed and vulnerable. He laps up the blood trickling down my neck lovingly. Beyond the pain... It tickles.

Zero: "What You always, always wanted to know..."

Zero: "And now, You and I are feeling it throughout our entire bodies..."

Zero: "..."

Wrong. 

No matter how real the pain feels, this isn't reality. It's the same as any dream here. This is the world inside of my mind. The world tailored to my instinct and desire.  
The world of pain i never knew. But if... i was special because i couldn't feel pain... If no one else felt pain or anything, i wouldn't be special anymore. So that may have been the world i wanted. Either way, in reality, the two of us are just bodies laying around without any consciousness. We won't be able to get back like this.

... We need to get back there, soon.

But... I can't say it.

I don't have the confidence that I can get through to myself and tell myself out loud that this isn't reality.

Because I...

I failed with myself...

This world is wrong.

But how can I save Zero from this mistaken world when he's immersed in it? How can I show this gleefully pained Zero the way out?

I don't know...

Anymore...

Daisy: "...! Ugahhh...!"

Suddenly, a terrible burning scorches my throat.

It's hot; my voice won't come out. My mouth flaps open and closed. I'm unable to even breathe.

... I slowly realize that this is "pain."

Zero touches my small breast.

Daisy: "Guh...!"

An intense pain churns my mind into bits as he grasps it.

Daisy: "Ugah, ah...! Get off...! Guh, aghhhh...!"

Daisy: "Ah, ah...! Ha..."

I can't see anything but red now.

A darkness dyed red.

An asphyxiating pain tears me to shreds inside and out as he both touches and pounds into me.  
His touch is gentle and even more so, weak.

But... It hurts. It's unbearable.

No matter how gentle he is, the affection hurts.

It wouldn't have been weird to have died of this much blood loss.

But I can't die.

Because this isn't real.

Daisy: "... Hf... Hrk..."

With that thought, tears pour from my eyes.

Not because it hurt.

The hot dribbles run down my cheek. I want to save Zero, but I can't. And he's happy like this. Zero believes that this is infinitely better than having to return to a world with no pain. And I'm the one who gave him that idea. Because I failed in the real world.

His broken mind is already...

Even if I say it, it won't go through. I can't reach him.

Daisy: "Ungh...! Zero..."

My whole body is numb with pain and I begrudgingly lift myself up. I reach my shaking arms to Zero. I'll hurt him if I touch him. I'll get hurt.

But still...

I can't think of any other way.

Daisy: "Kuh, ah! Ugh... Ughh..."

Daisy: "... Zero..."

Sobbing, I slowly wrap my arms around Zero's body.

Zero: "Guh... Hrk..."

The pain of hurting each other. Desperate breaths escape my lips.

Holding them down, I hold zero tight.

Daisy: "Zero... Open your eyes, please..."

Daisy: "This world... Isn't real."

Zero: "..."

Daisy: "Zero, please...! Let's go back, together..."

Daisy: "This pain isn't real...!"

Daisy: "... Fu!"

Zero: "Fufu, hahaha!"

He bursts out laughing.

As I hold him, and he holds me...  
As his face twists in pain.

Zero: "That's fine... Either way... your-"

Zero: "... your tired."

Daisy: "... zero..."

Zero: "Now your with everyone else..."

Zero: "you understand everyone's pain... So..."

Zero: "Now your not the weird... One..."

Daisy: "Ahhhhhh...!"

Zero moves, piercing my insides again. I knew what had become of my lower area without having to look. This sound of gushing water grows louder. And his movements become smoother... With a squelch, and then a goosh.

Daisy: "... Ugh..."

... It's really impossible now.

I can't free him of this place, can I?

Even though I know it isn't real, I feel like I'm losing my consciousness to the awful pain. My broken words have no power here.

So, at the very least.  
I... Hold Zero with all the power I have left. Tightly, with all my feelings that wouldn't go through.

Zero: "Tsk...! Kuh, ah...!"

Daisy: "Ahh... Haah...!"

I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed anymore. Our breaths shallow, wallowing in agony, we hold each other.If Zero wants me and pain more than reality...

I want to at least let him indulge in it.

We won't die.  
This isn't reality.

So, even if just a little...

If Zero says that he's satisfied with me being here.

I...

Daisy: "Ugh... Zero... ... Zero...!" 

Neither gasping nor screaming, a frail sob spills from my lips.

Zero: "Daisy..."

Zero, dripping with blood, moves inside of me.

As if to say he wants to be here, that he's at ease.

So I hold his head into my chest.

Engulfed by the scent of iron and the warmth of life...

I...

Daisy: "...Zero I'm happy"

Zero: "...I'm glad"

Zero: "....I love you, Daisy"

\------------------End Of Dream--------  
I woke up sweaty I took her and she was happy I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the lights and took a shower.  
\\\////\\\

After finishing I look at my reflection she always did love my snow White hair and purple eyes. 

 

\-----------------•----------------------•---------------------------------------------------------  
A/N   
Should I make a lemon like this for kaname-San?


	5. Please read

I wrote a Yandere vampire knight story and I feel that for the people that are reading both stories I should tell them when I wrote a chapter. Like in Welcome...little sister in the Yandere vampire knight I wrote She called me precious. I'll write the chapter down below.

Vampire knight-                  Yandere vampire knight-  
Welcome...little sister             She called me precious

Vampire knight-                  Yandere vampire knight-  
Slut                                     Anger yuri warning

Vampire knight-                  Yandere vampire knight-  
Slut Pain   
The thing about slut and Pain is that Pain happens at the same time as Anger yuri warning 

Thank your for your cooperation

 

P.s. I will be updating to day


	6. You thought wrong

Warning for blood.-

Also a warning for .

A LEMON!   
GORY LEMON!   
RAPE!   
LIKE THE LAST ONE!

Daisy POV- 

I don't know where I am and I particularly don't care. I've been walking for a while now or have I? It feels like minutes, was it seconds, hours...for all I know I've been walking for days due to my 'perfect' body I really could have been walking for days without realizing it. I bump into something. 

"Hmm the irony the second I bother realizing my situation and then I find a computer"  
It's large bigger than me but almost everyone is bigger than me I only 5". 

"Please answer the following questions" it said I wasn't at all shocked that it could speak. Its just a screen im guessing that I have to actually talk to it. A number of questions came up most about my brother I know I answered at least most of them right but....nothing happened.Ill try again answering most of them wrong.

" 'Rachel annoys Kaname' NO  
'Kaname likes Rachel' YES  
'Kaname is like family to Daisy' YES  
'Kaname bites Daisy every day' YES  
'Kaname is polite' NO  
'Kaname it a pure blood' NO  
'Kaname drinks blood' NO  
'Kaname needs Daisy' NO  
'Kaname loves Daisy' NO  
'Kaname isn't supportive towards Daisy' YES  
'Kanames eyes are blue like Daisy's' YES  
'Kaname met Daisy 5 years ago' YES  
'Kaname has black hair like Daisy' YES  
'Kaname has a tattoo that's exactly where Daisy's is and is exactly like hers.' NO"  
All of a sudden a bunch of questions were popping up with every question I hear Kanames voice.  
"Does Daisy hate me?  
Daisy feels about me-  
I want to be with her  
If I had to go away-  
I want to protect her  
I was born for Daisy  
Daisy I-  
I, about Daisy-  
I can't be with Daisy   
I want to always be with Daisy  
Daisy hates me  
Daisy Daisy   
Daisy does not care  
Daisy I'm sad   
Does Daisy hate me?  
I've always watched her"

Daisy : "...!"

No   
Did I do something wrong? I looked around, everything was black. When I turned around I saw Kaname. I stared at him to confirm the situation. He held his head down.

Daisy : "Kaname...?"

Kaname : "Grrrr..."

Daisy : "!"

The expression on Kanames face as he lifts his head left me terrified . A low growl rose from his throat as he stared at me with crazed bloodshot eyes....he licked his lips like a beast who had just found its prey. Driven by horror. I tried to retreat. 

Daisy : "ah...."

Kaname slowly took a step forward and closed the distance between us.   
....this isn't Kaname. This isn't the Kaname I know because I lost when answering the questions. Did I break him?

Kaname : "Graahhhh!"

Kaname springs at me. I can't avoid him.

\----------------

 

Daisy : "....Kaname...!"

Daisy : "...!...."

Daisy : "Agh... Ah.."

...I can feel the blood gushing out of all the wounds he's just made. Chills run through the core of my body as he slurps all the blood up from the new wound. Bit by bit.

Kaname : " Gh... Gruh..."

I can hear the low growl emanating from his throat. His fangs sink in again and again into the skin of my shoulder.  
He does this....so he can devour me.   
I don't know where I am.   
I may not be anywhere.  
I don't know how much time has passed.  
I don't know anything anymore.  
I was not successful at answering the questions and when Kaname attacked me, he took hold of me, and has been eating away at me ever since. Even if he devours me to the point when I no longer have the ability to think. When I wake up again.   
He's still there, eating me.  
Tearing, ripping.  
This isn't reality. But I don't know where I could be.  
Always in the same place, or elsewhere.....I don't know.

Kaname : "Grhhh... Gh.."

Daisy : "Ugh...Hff...!"

Kanames tongue again laps up the blood streaming from my shoulder. With every mouthful he took, soon after came a long hurried gulping noise. His tongue swirls around the bare meat of my shoulder, even running through bone.  
And in his heat, he pushes his manhood deep inside of me.

Daisy : "Hgh! Ah, agh... Ungh..."

Kaname : "Grh... ghk..."

Kaname gives one more thrust and I shudder. The ripping pain burning both my mind and soul. A lukewarm liquid runs down my thigh, dripping onto an non-existent floor. The rest of my mind is hazy as he keeps thrusting harder after every sound that comes out. My hands and knees are the only things that are keeping me from falling on the 'floor'. But the pain pierces straight through my brain making my knees give in, it hurts. I feel Kaname stop moving harshly inside of me, he puts his cold hand on my womb and starts to slowly go down lower until he reaches my hips, he pulls my hips up roughly. He takes out his member and thrust back in making me cry out loud as tears stream down my face.  
I just want this to end already.  
Why, Kaname....  
Why would you do this to me?   
Do you really hate this much?  
I don't know how many times I've called out Kanames name.  
But it never reaches his ears.  
My voice will never reach him.  
Never, not in this broken-down world.  
But still...  
Through the blood and saliva that escapes my mouth in place of words. I manage to call out his name.

Daisy : "Kaname..."

Kaname : "Grrrrgh..."

Daisy : "....! Why...."

A/N If you would like to know want happens after this please read my vampire knight story the chapter will be called fire.


End file.
